


Stay With Me

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ghost David "Dave" Katz, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, They all need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: Klaus is pissed. He’s sitting here, suffering,dyingfor some sort of a high, just so he can have even a glimpse of the man he loves. He’s shaking from withdrawal, twitching and sweating, yet nothing is working. What a waste of space he is.Klaus summons Dave and it doesn't exactly go according to plan.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 100





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with more Umbrella Academy content! I just adore this fandom so much. My only trigger warning is a brief mention of self harm, so be careful if that's a trigger for you. Hope you all enjoy and are staying safe!

Klaus is pissed.

He’s sitting here, suffering, _dying_ for some sort of a high, just so he can have even a glimpse of the man he loves.

He’s shaking from withdrawal, twitching and sweating, yet nothing is working.

What a waste of space he is.

Just when he finally wants to use his stupid, fucked up powers, they won’t work.

No, not at all.

The only ghost he can see is Ben, and frankly, he’s pretty sick of the pitying look in those dumb, puppy dog eyes.

“Well, enjoy the sight, Benny boy, because _this_ is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?” Klaus spits bitterly.

“Me getting _sober_ ,” he weakly continues, “Is it as glamorous as you thought it would be?”

“Not exactly,” someone responds and _it’s not Ben_.

“Dave?” Klaus realizes with tears in his eyes, before rambling frantically, “Did I do it? Fuck, is that really you? _Please_ tell me I finally did something right for once in my shitty life!”

His heart is pounding, and his tears quickly turn to chest heaving sobs. This is everything he’s been working so hard for.

But what if he botches it?

Or what if Dave is simply a hardened, empty shell of the perfect, warm, oh-so loving man he met just ten months ago?

What if his lovely soldier yells at him, _screams_ at him, like all the other ghosts?

What if he growls horrible insults?

What if he blames Klaus for his death?

“You look so sad,” the ghost speaks up with a frown.

Dave looks so much like he did when he was alive that it physically hurts.

“Why are you so sad?” Dave questions, genuinely confused, “I’m here, Klaus. Can’t you see me?”  
The ghost seems terrified by the mere thought that Klaus might not even be able to recognize him. After all, there aren’t any mirrors in the afterlife.

“Of course I can, lovie,” Klaus whimpers, “I’ve just missed you so much. You’re gone and it’s all my fault!”

He sobs while hiding his face in his hands, too ashamed to look his lover in the eyes.

“How do you figure that?” Dave asks quietly as he sits cross-legged in front of the man he loved ( _loves_ , present tense).

“I didn’t stop it. I got distracted and didn’t fucking save you!” Klaus nearly screams in frustration, finally looking up.

His vision is blurry, but he needs to soak in the sight of the love of his life for as long as he can.

“I should have died,” the older man spits out bitterly, “it would have been okay if I died because no one fucking needs me.”

“I do,” Dave delicately corrects, “I need you, Klaus.”

The distraught man simply shrugs, continuing on, “Now, being alive without you, I can’t even breathe! You’ve been gone and it was worse than any hangover or withdrawal. Hell, it’s worse than any of the fucking abuse I had to take from my shithead Dad!”

“Shhh,” Dave calms him gently, “It’s going to be all right, baby. I promise.”

Klaus shivers at the pet name; he never thought he’d hear Dave calling him baby, in that voice full of adoration, ever again.

“Come here,” the ghost urges with the sweetest smile Klaus has ever seen, “Let me run my fingers through your hair. God, you always loved that. Like a fucking cat, you are.”

He laughs fondly, but Klaus can only shake his head.

“W-we can’t touch, Davie. I’m not good enough,” Klaus reveals nervously, embarrassed by his lack of power and wishing that he’d taken training more seriously as a kid.

Well, to be more accurate, wishing his father hadn’t traumatized him to the point of hating his powers.

“I think you can do it,” the soldier argues with a shrug and a twinkle in his eye.

He’s the most enchanting ghost Klaus has ever seen. Then again, he was the most enchanting living person he’d ever seen.

Klaus has never wanted to kiss someone this much in his entire life.

The desire burns inside of him, so hot it singes, pushes him to actually try to bring his lover into the realm of the living even more.

“If I can’t do it,” Klaus asks nervously as he fiddles with Dave’s dog tags dangling around his neck, “will you be mad at me or something?”

“Mad at you?” the younger man worries in shock, “Come on, my little blueberry muffin, I just want us to try, that’s all.”

Klaus almost smiles at the pet name because it was always an inside joke with them, trying to find who could come up with the most nauseating, sickeningly sweet nicknames.

It’s a painful sort of heaven thinking back to when they were both so light and carefree. So _alive_.

“I’m not expecting anything,” Dave promises quite seriously, “Seeing you, my stunningly beautiful man, is more than enough. God, I fell in love with you at first sight. Did you know that?”

Klaus shakes his head as his heart pounds away in his chest.

No. He didn’t know that.

“Me?” he asks skeptically, “…Why?”

Dave scoffs and attempts to place his hand on his lover’s knee. He doesn’t even realize that they actually touch because he’s too busy trying to comfort the man before him.

“Why? Jesus, Klaus, have you ever looked in a mirror? You’re captivating, you’re—”

“Davie?” Klaus stutters out with the biggest smile the younger man has ever seen, “Fuck, babe, you’re _touching_ me!”

Klaus is giggling hysterically, higher than he’s ever felt before, despite being dead sober for the first time in over a decade.

“I knew you could do it,” Dave proudly replies as he revels in the contact, “I never could keep my hands off you. Can’t see why that would change just because I’m a ghost.”

He winks at Klaus, but the grieving man doesn’t even notice. He’s too busy taking Dave’s hands and running them all over his own face and body.

Not one touch is sexual.

Every graze of fingertips, every soft kiss to the shoulder, is from love and relief and sheer adoration.

“Now, you touch me,” Dave finally begs after so many blissful moments of caressing Klaus’ lovely body.

Now, he aches for the living man’s touch.

“Touch me anywhere,” the younger man pleads, “God, I don’t even care where, baby, just _please_.”

Klaus doesn’t say anything, he simply kisses Dave with every ounce of passion and love in his body, then runs his fingers, as requested, anywhere and everywhere.

“Shit, I was going to spend the rest of my life with you,” Dave admits, sounding a bit like he’s holding back a sob.

Klaus can’t stop the hollow sounding cry that escapes his lips.

“That’s my only regret,” the soldier tells him calmly with a soft, sad smile, “that I don’t get to grow old with you, the love of my life.”

Klaus shakes his head and tries to hold onto Dave’s hand, but their ability to touch is fading in and out. Klaus is getting weaker.

“But you can stay! I’m sober, honey, really! I’ll stay sober so I can keep you here with me,” Klaus cries out desperately as he feels himself begin to panic.

“I am so proud of you, getting clean like you are. That’s a massive achievement, sweetheart,” Dave gushes, though he seems to be just as heartbroken as his lover.

“I’ll love you for the rest of eternity,” he continues faintly, “But I have to go, baby. It’s okay for you to let me go. Thank you for loving me because I never, ever would have had someone so perfect if you hadn’t fallen right into my lap.”

“ _Please don’t go_! I need you!” Klaus moans urgently while trying to hold onto some part of the body of the man he loves, but it’s not working.

Klaus hasn’t done this before. His energy is fading fast.

He’s ruining everything. 

“You’re stronger than you think, Klaus,” Dave promises, “and you need to move on. You can’t be in a relationship with a ghost, silly.”

“Yes, I can!” Klaus fights back stubbornly, “I can, and I will!”

“You’ll be okay,” Dave says with a wobbly smile, “I know it. But I have to go now. There’s this light I’m supposed to go to. So, you gotta find your own light, okay baby? Can you do that for me? _Christ_ , I love you.”

Klaus sobs, falling to his knees and alternating between scratching his arms and face, and aggressively pulling on his hair.

He’s bleeding a tad when Dave really starts to lose contact. The light is taking him away, taking him away from his love who _needs_ him.

“Don’t do that! Please, you’re hurting yourself!” he cries in a faraway voice.

Klaus either can’t hear him or is too upset to stop, but Dave simply cannot sit around and watch as the love of his life shatters into pieces.

That’s when Ben comes wandering into the room, having left earlier to give the both of them some privacy.

“Are you Ben? Klaus’ brother?” Dave asks hopefully while trying to tell the light to wait just a few more minutes.

“Yes, what’s going on?” the other ghost questions protectively.

“Can’t explain,” Dave feverishly replies, “No time. Take care of him. Promise me!”

Ben nods, unable to find his voice for a moment before agreeing genuinely, “I promise, Dave. Now go rest, finally.”

Dave takes a deep breath and finally allows himself to be pulled away.

“No!” Klaus weeps, hand outstretched hopelessly before turning on Ben with a furious look on his face.

“Why?” he questions fiercely, “Ben, why on Earth would you tell him to leave? Why would you do that to me? You fucking asshole!”

Ben flinches, stomach dropping at the accusation. He isn’t trying to hurt his brother, but he knows that Dave did the right thing. If Klaus could summon his lover whenever he wanted, he’d never, ever move on.

Klaus curls up into a ball, feeling dope sick and alone while pressing his hands against his ears in an attempt to block out the world.

He knows he’s losing Dave. Again.

God, he just wants to die.

He can’t do this. Not again.

He _can’t_.

He can’t, he can’t, _he can’t_.

“Please,” he keens over and over, though at this point, he can hardly recognize where he is or what his surroundings are.

He just knows that he’s through. He’s too goddamn tired.

“Klaus, listen to me.”

It’s Ben speaking up now, trying desperately to break the awful spell his brother seems to be under.

“Go away, Ben!” Klaus begs, though he isn’t saying it to be rude.

Ben still feels a bit wounded by the harshness in his voice.

“ _Please _,” Klaus softens, “Or at least get me something to shoot up, Jesus Christ.”__

__“I know you love him,” Ben empathizes, which only causes his brother to whimper miserably, “But Dave wouldn’t want you to just lay down and die like this.”_ _

__Klaus shakes his head, “How could you possibly know what Dave wants?”_ _

__“Because he loves you to death. From all the stories you told me, and the way he was just now, begging me to keep you safe, it became pretty clear to me that all he wants is for you to be happy.”_ _

__“ _Happy_?” Klaus spits out spitefully, “Ben, you know I’ve never once been happy! Only with him!”_ _

__“Oh, so I guess our time together is nothing then!” Ben fiercely shoots back._ _

__He knows it isn’t exactly fair to get upset with his grieving brother, but he also feels like his brother is ignoring all the times he’s been there for him._ _

__“Fuck, this really isn’t about you, Ben!” Klaus argues and before the Hargreeves ghost can come up with an apology, Diego is rushing into the room._ _

__“What the hell is going on in here?” their brother asks, seeming both annoyed and deeply concerned._ _

__“Nope. I can’t deal with you right now, Diego. You need to leave. In fact, take Ben with you,” Klaus says as firmly as he can, but it’s not very convincing due to the sobs obscuring his words._ _

__“Hey,” Diego says gently, “Let me help you. You’re bleeding a little bit. I can clean you up, then you can tell me what happened with Dave. Did he ever show up?”_ _

__Klaus reaches out and grasps Diego’s sleeve, stopping him from leaving._ _

__He manages a small, broken, “stay,” before curling up in the tightest, smallest, little ball he can._ _

__His living brother knows at that exact moment that he could never deny Klaus something so simple._ _

__“He was here,” Klaus quietly confirms, “You just missed him, actually. You’d like him, I think.”_ _

__Diego smiles softly, “I’m sure I would. With the way you talk about him, I’m convinced he was a saint.”_ _

__Klaus nods, agreeing wholeheartedly with Diego’s half teasing statement._ _

__Dave is a saint._ _

__Should he say he _was_ a saint like Diego did?_ _

__No._ _

__He _is_ a saint. He’ll never stop being one._ _

__“He looked perfect,” Klaus relays dreamily, “He didn’t have any open wounds that I could see, or decaying skin like some of them do. And he was still so _beautiful_ , D. And kind. And I was able to touch him. Fuck, he felt just the same.”_ _

__“Really?” Diego asks breathlessly, eyes lighting up with a flash of hope._ _

__Klaus knows exactly what his brother is thinking; maybe Klaus will be able to bring Patch back._ _

__Diego, however, doesn’t say it out loud, and Ben’s a little grateful for it._ _

__One tragedy at a time, their ghost brother thinks._ _

__“Yeah,” Klaus confirms, “But he left again. For good. He’s going to the light. He’s leaving me.”_ _

__“Okay, maybe. I can see why you would think that,” Diego placatingly agrees, “But really, he’s just trying to protect you, help you to keep moving forward. He doesn’t want you to spend the rest of your life literally chasing a ghost. But he loves you too much to leave without saying goodbye. It must have killed him to let you go like that.”_ _

__Klaus pauses, wiping tears away with the back of his hand like a child. He hadn’t been thinking of the situation that way._ _

__“But…I don’t know how to love anyone else,” Klaus admits quietly, being more vulnerable with his brother than he’s ever been with anyone other than Ben and Dave._ _

__“I don’t even _want_ to love anyone else,” Klaus realizes, saddened by this revelation._ _

__“I know, bro,” Diego awkwardly soothes him, “And you don’t have to. Not now, anyways. But you gotta let him go. If you love him like I know you do, you have to let him go.”_ _

__Ben looks to Klaus and nods his agreement, which only his causes his brother to feel overwhelmed by guilt._ _

__“Please don’t look at me like that, Ben, I seriously can’t deal with it,” Klaus warns his brother weakly, “I—I already know how goddamn selfish I am.”_ _

__Ben immediately shakes his head and promises gently, “I’m not saying that, Klaus. I _choose_ to stay here. You know that.”_ _

__Klaus simply shrugs, ignoring his ghostly brother in favor of the one alive, sitting right in front of him._ _

__He’s too ashamed to look at Ben right now._ _

__“You’re not selfish, man, come on,” Diego asserts with a gentle compassion that almost seems out of place on the man’s typically stoic face, “I mean, with your powers, I’d never want to let _anyone_ go.”_ _

__“You know, if you want,” Klaus begins to offer tentatively, “tomorrow maybe, I could try to summon her for you. The cop, I mean.”_ _

__“Why don’t you worry about yourself right now, bro,” Diego offers after a long pause, “Take a bath, relax, gather your thoughts and get some sleep.”_ _

__“She found me tonight,” Klaus suddenly admits, “while I was searching for Dave. She told me something.”_ _

__“W-what? What d-d-did she s-say?” Diego stutters fearfully and it tears Klaus apart because now he completely _gets_ that feeling._ _

__“That even though she’s dead now,” Diego flinches but Klaus keeps going, feeling it his duty to pass on her message, “you still owe her one.”_ _

__Diego chuckles and looks down, most likely to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks, while murmuring fondly, “Sounds like my girl.”_ _

__“So,” Diego continues with a watery smile, “what exactly do I owe her?”_ _

__“Well, she said you don’t get to blame yourself for her death. That it’s not your fault,” Klaus relays honestly, “And you can repay her by forgiving yourself. She seemed really cool. And just like Dave and Ben, too. She looked alive.”_ _

__His brother visibly relaxes before putting a consoling hand on his brother’s shoulder and saying kindly, “Oh yeah? Alright. Well then, you don’t get to blame yourself for Dave’s.”_ _

__Klaus nods, though he looks about as unconvinced as Diego feels._ _

__“I’m sorry, Ben,” Klaus awkwardly mumbles, never a big fan of apologizing, “You do make my life a lot happier. It’s just—I’m fucking lonely. Sometimes I feel like you’re all I have. I used to have you _and_ Dave. Now I—I don’t.”_ _

__Ben nods with a sympathetic look in his eyes._ _

__“I get it, Klaus,” the ghost promises with an understanding smile, “I shouldn’t have taken things so personally. You’re obviously going through something I can’t even imagine. I’ve never been in love. I don’t understand what that feels like.”_ _

__“I’m here,” Diego says in a small voice, and Ben clearly agrees with their brother’s sentiment._ _

__“I—I know,” Klaus quietly responds, though he doesn’t seem completely sure._ _

__“Maybe not before, not like I should have been. But I’m here now,” Diego clarifies in such a genuine, serious voice that Klaus tries his best to believe him._ _

__“So, what do you need from us right now?” Ben asks as he observes Klaus wiping tears from his cheeks and sniffling repeatedly._ _

__“I just want to cry,” he decides with a little shrug._ _

__Diego softens and sinks to the floor, sitting beside his distraught brother and pulling him into his arms._ _

__Ben, unknown to Diego, also sits down on the opposite side of Klaus._ _

__“We got you, bro,” the ghost promises lovingly. Klaus nods and snuggles in closer to Diego._ _

__“Thanks,” he whispers to both of his brothers while clutching Dave’s dog tags._ _

__No one will ever fill his heart like his sweet Dave did, but at least he has family to hold him close._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Likes and comments and such are greatly appreciated :) They make me smile!


End file.
